


Merry Christmas, indeed

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Christmas Eve reunion with a twist.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Merry Christmas, indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, friends!

On hiatus from filming, and awaiting the premier of Season 5 of Schitt’s Creek, Noah Reid fell down a rabbit hole. Sitting with a beer, waiting for his steak on the barbecue, he typed his name into Google, as he periodically did, curious as to what was out there, especially as his image and name gained traction. 

Paging through the first six or seven pages of results, consisting largely of news articles and interviews, he eventually stumbled upon a Tumblr page. The page was mostly animated gifs of key moments of Schitt’s Creek, a few re-blogged videos from the Up Close and Personal Tour, and links to a website called Archive of Our Own. Unfamiliar to Noah, he clicked on the first link. 

Growing up in a family full of creatives, and attending a liberal arts focused high school, he was familiar, in principle, with the idea of fan fiction, so what he saw at first glance was no surprise. His character, Patrick Brewer, tagged with David Rose. Tags of “fluff” and “romance”, “angst with a happy ending”. He skimmed the story, chuckling at the inclusion of canon dialogue, and the way the author managed to capture quite accurately the dynamic between the two men. After checking on his steak, he returned to the top of the page, and clicked on the tag “Patrick Brewer/David Rose”, and was astounded that there were nearly 600 published works. He skimmed the titles and the tags and chose one, part way down the second page. This one caught his attention, requiring more than just a skim. This one detailed, in explicit, and very, very hot detail, the intimate beginnings of Patrick and David’s relationship in season 4. 

Noah touched his lips, remembering how soft Dan’s lips always were, how he always enjoyed kissing Dan, and relished the creative license to add in kisses as he saw fit in each scene. Noah shivered when he thought about Dan’s touch, both on scene, and the casual way that Dan would always express his fondness and appreciation off set. 

Noah clicked on another story, rated “Mature”. A little more plot, a little less porn, but definitely sex in soft focus. Noah shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his jorts as he checked on his steak. 

The beer in his system causing some serious introspection as he thought about the last 2 seasons filming with Dan. 

When he debuted as Noah on Schitt’s Creek, the assumption was made that he was a heterosexual actor, playing a gay character. And fundamentally, he was fine with that. But the reality that the media had missed the mark, and that he had always identified as bisexual to friends and family, was always a bit of a sore spot for Noah. However, he didn’t want to detract attention from the show, by “coming out”, when it didn’t really appear to matter. After all, he was in a long-term committed relationship with a woman, and his last relationship with another man was long out of the memory of anyone in the industry. But if he was truth-telling, even if only to himself in this moment, he had loved every moment with Dan. Every kiss, every touch, every smile. And after two years, it was wearing on him, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep up the facade. Finding this fanfiction, and reading in graphic detail, how Patrick and David were enjoying each other’s bodies was certainly not helping. 

Over the next few months, Noah covertly enjoyed reading fanfiction about his character and Dan’s, in an incognito browser, always closing it when done. As his enjoyment grew, his panic over what it meant also increased exponentially, and on New Years, in a moment of panic, he proposed to his long-term girlfriend, hoping that next step would somehow calm the feelings stewing his stomach every time he thought about Dan, and about returning to film season 6. 

The congratulations poured in. Wedding planning commenced. Instagram photos of wedding dress shopping made the rounds. And while Noah was happy, to some extent anyway, he couldn’t help feel like he was being pulled in two directions, and one was a bit of an out of control freight train. 

He held on, through the filming of season 6, through Patrick and David’s wedding, through more kisses, and touches, and goddamn spooning with Dan. Gritting his teeth, he willed his body not to react, but he knew without a doubt that Dan knew exactly what this was doing to him. 

And then Dan moved to LA. If not Noah’s engagement, then the distance, would allow Noah to move on, to embrace happiness with his fiancee. 

Unfortunately, with little to do other than plan and rehearse for his upcoming spring tour, Noah had plenty of time to ruminate as the holidays approached. His fiancee was busy with work, and he was left to his own devices a lot. And that meant reading a lot of fanfic, and spending a lot of time with a bottle of lube, stroking himself to the fantasy world of David and Patrick which quickly translated to the fantasy world of Dan and Noah. 

On December 23rd, Noah had had enough. He was tired of pretending like what he wanted was in Toronto and not in Los Angeles in a swanky new 4 million dollar house. He was also tired of feeling like he was stringing his fiancee along, knowing full well that though he loved her, he didn’t love her the way he should. The irony of his story sounding a little bit like Patrick’s did not escape him, as he booked a flight to LA for Christmas Eve.

He had thought about telling Dan he was coming. He debated making it some grand gesture. But he was exhausted. And just needed to feel, at a bare minimum, safe in Dan’s presence, even if it turned out Noah wasn’t what Dan wanted. As he got off the plane, he realized he didn’t actually know Dan’s new address, so at the very least Dan had an hour or so to prepare for his sudden arrival, and Dan’s reply to his request for an address gave him hope, as it contained a heart emoji and a few x’s and o’s.

It took all of Noah’s self-restraint to not run to the front door, when the Uber dropped him off at Dan’s new house. He could not have been less interested in checking out the grounds, or admiring the architecture. All he cared about was seeing Dan. His heart raced, every beat sounding Dan, Dan, Dan. 

Dan opened the door, looking positively heavenly in a soft cable-knit sweater, and a pair of light colored jeans. His hair was wild, but his eyes warm and soft as he greeted Noah with a hug. Pulled in tight, Noah couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss on Dan’s neck. Dan pulled away, leading Noah into the kitchen. 

“You must be tired. Hungry? I can order something in?” Dan suggested. Noah just nodded, afraid of what he might say if he allowed himself to speak. 

Dan busied himself with his phone, and Noah popped into the bathroom to pee and splash cold water on his face. It’s now or never, he told himself with a grimace, before returning to the kitchen. 

“So, listen,” he started, scrubbing his hand over his face. “i’ve been thinking...a lot...lately.”

Dan, ever the consummate professional, maintained a neutral face. “Ok…”

“Right, so. Just so you know, I ended my engagement yesterday.” Noah fought back tears. 

Dan’s face softened, and he pulled Noah in for a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no. It’s a good thing.” Noah continued, straightening himself up. “It needed to happen.”

He gathered up all the courage he could to continue. “Listen, Dan. I’ve spent half of my life now knowing what ‘right’ was supposed to feel like, and then I met you.” He looked at Dan shyly, knowing his quotation of script dialogue wouldn’t escape Dan’s notice. “You make me feel right, Dan.” Dan sat quietly on the kitchen stool, chewing on his bottom lip, unsure of how to respond. What Noah didn’t know, couldn’t possibly have known, was how Dan had struggled for the last three years with his feelings for Noah. But it hadn’t been the first time he had dealt with unrequited feelings, let alone those for someone who was deep in the throes of a romantic relationship with someone else, so he had just stuffed them down deep. And now, here was Noah, confessing that his failed engagement, and impromptu trip to LA, was because he had feelings...real, legitimate feelings...for him. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and dinner had arrived. Noah jumped up to grab the food at the door. When he turned around, Dan was right in his face. He took the bag from Noah, setting it on the sideboard. With one hand on Noah’s hip, and the other cupping his cheek, Dan searched Noah’s eyes for any uncertainty before drawing him closer and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was familiar, yet new. It had always been cinematically restrained, but now, this was something different. The heat was unmistakable, and this time, they would not be interrupted by a clapper board or a yell to CUT! Noah scrambled for purchase on Dan’s hips and lower back, running his hands up and under Dan’s soft cable knit sweater. After several moments, and working against the lack of blood flow to his brain, Dan broke the kiss, grabbing the food with one hand, and Noah’s hand with the other, leading him to the bedroom with a pit stop in the kitchen to refrigerate dinner. 

In the bedroom, they crashed together again. Dan’s cable knit sweater was the first to go, and Noah took a step back to run his hands up Dan’s chest and down his chiseled shoulders. The hiatus had provided Dan plenty of time to work on his physique, and damned if Noah wasn’t going to appreciate it. Dan blushed under Noah’s focus, but Noah just continued to worship at the alter of Dan’s body, as he had dreamt of doing so for so long. Noah’s henley was next to go, and Dan wasted no time in bending over, nipping and sucking at Noah’s nipple, eliciting a loud gasp. Dan backed Noah up until his knees hit the bed and he sat down. 

“Off. Off.” Dan gestured to Noah’s socks and pants, taking the time to remove his own, before crawling on the bed up, and over Noah’s boxers-only-clad body. As Dan pressed his erection into Noah’s, Noah groaned, relieved for the friction, but also the filling of a yearlong daydream. 

“What do you want, Noah?” Dan asked, eyes dark, voice quiet and low. Despite some obvious parallels to Patrick’s arc in recent memory, Noah had no desire to move slowly. “I want to fuck you,” he whispered, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Dan sat up, only far enough to allow him to open the bedside table, and dig around for the lube and a condom. Handing both to Noah, he rolled over on his back, feet flat on the bed, knees spread. Noah knew what to do. Sure, it had been several years, but he remembered. He worked Dan open until Dan was begging him for more, and he maintained fiery eye contact with Dan as he finally sunk slowly into him. This wasn’t going to last long, for either of them, and sure enough the tension that had built over the last two years ensured that less than a dozen strokes were necessary before Noah’s orgasm ripped through him, drawing out Dan’s name over and over again. As his orgasm subsided, Noah slowly removed himself from Dan, gently lowering Dan’s legs down to the bed. With a grin, he came to kneel perpendicular to Dan, and without hesitation, took Dan’s cock into his mouth. Pulling out all the tricks, it took no time at all for Dan to be arching off the bed, Noah’s name on his lips. 

Following a brief clean-up, Noah curled up on Dan’s chest, Dan’s fingers tracing up Noah’s arm on one side, the other carding through Noah’s growing curls. Noah tipped his head up, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s neck before his whiskey-colored eyes made contact with Dan’s chocolate browns. “Merry Christmas, Dan,” he said softly. 

Dan sighed, all right in his world for the first time in a long time. “Merry Christmas, Noah.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
